Dress up
by Geekycomicgirl
Summary: Cassandra and Stephanie are stuck in the Batcave while the other Gotham Knights are out doing stuff. Board out of there minds Stephanie gets an idea.


Dress up

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Batman & Co. 

Ok, Yes I know Stephanie Brown is dead, but I wrote this fic a LONG time ago. So yeah, as you can tell this is before the Gang War. Oh, and I know that Batman dose not have a 'closet' that he keeps all of the suits it, but I did it anyways. After all it is a Fanfiction!

Deep in thedark, damp batcave Stephanie and Cassandra sit and wait for every one to get back from there busy life's. Stephanie is busy trying to shoot a paper ball in a waist basket while Cassandra actually sits put on a couch. There was a long silence before either of them spoke. Then after missing 34 shots Stephanie finally tired to start a conversation.

"This is boring…" Stephanie said as she tossed a ball of paper at the waste basket only to miss_ again_.

"For once I agree with you…" Cassandra said as she sat up on the couch. "You suck at that…" she then streched her arms out. "You've missed 35 times in a row…"

She arched her eye brow. "Oh? And you think you can do better?" Stephanie asked as she sat up in her chair and turned to Cassandra.

Cassandra made a slight grin. "Yeah… I think I can."

"Ok then let's see it." She threw a paper ball at Cassandra. "Shoot it inside that little waist basket." She pointed to a waist basket only about 7 feet away.

"Alright." She pulled her black hair away from her brown eye's and tossed the paper ball into the air. The ball hit the rim of the waist basket and went in. Cassandra looked at Stephanie and just made a little grin.

Stephanie just looked at Cassandra and turned away. She quickly grabbed another piece of paper and aimed it at the waist basket; she then threw it at the waist basket. The paper ball just popped right out again. "Ok, so you're good in paper ball too…" she got up and looked at the batcave main computer.

Cassandra just laid back down in the couch and let out a long but light sigh. She then stretched out and closed her eye's.

"Man, if I stay in here for another minute im going to go insane!" she said as she walked up to the Costume closet.

"What… are you doing?" she peeked threw one eye.

"What dose it look like im doing? I'm going to go out and patrol. It's boring staying in here like this!" she opened the door and walked inside it. "Besides aren't we suppose to protect the people when batman isn't around?"

Cassandra sighed. "But…they'll be back…soon."

"Yeah right, Bruce is at a business meeting, Tim is at School doing God who knows what, then Dick and Barbra are out on a date at some Opera thing." She paused. "Who would go to an Opera when you can go and watch 'Attack of the Sponges!'?" She then slowly closed the closet door.

"You're…going to get…in trouble." Cassandra said as she closed her eyes again.

"OH COME ON AND LIGHTEN UP!" she yelled from the closed closet door. "Ok! Check this out!" she said as she jumped out of the closet. She had Barbra's old batgirl outfit on. "I'm batgirl!" she said as she ran and jumped over the couch Cassandra was laying on. The costume fit her perfectly! The mask, gloves, boots, cape, body outfit. Everything was perfect.

"Barbra's… old batgirl outfit." Cassandra said as she sat up to look at the outfit. "I thought Bruce threw it away..."

Steph blinked "Barbra's old outfit?" she walked up to Cassandra "she was the original Batgirl!"

Cassandra stared at her for a minute. "Are you… serious?"

"YES!" she nodded her head.

"Yes… Barba was the… original batgirl." She got up and tugged on the cape. "Until the… incident..."

"What incident!" she pulled off the mask and sat down on the couch like a little kid waiting to hear a story. "Now you have to tell me everything!"

"No… I don't." she walked away to the costume closet and closed it behind her.

"Fine! I'll just ask her myself!" she stood up and slowly walked up the closet door to scare her and then opened it as quick as she could. "HA….huh?" she looked inside it but Cassandra wasn't in there. "Hey! Where did you go?" she looked around inside the closet.

"Up here!" Cassandra said as she jumped down and landed right on top of Stephanie.

"Ack! Get off! Its not like you weigh as light as a feather!" she pushed her off then looked at the costume she was warring. Her eye's then widen and her face turned red. "HEY! YOU CANT WAIRE MY OUTFIT!" she yelled as she pointed at Cassandra wearing her Spoiler Outfit! "That's mine!"

"This fits me… perfectly." she walked out of the closet and looked into the mirror. "I'm the deficient trained Spoiler!" she said as she ran around the room.

"Hey! At least im no Martha Stewart!"

"What's that… suppose to mean?"

"You always have to have things faultless! And if it isn't you make it the way you want it to be."

"Uh huh…" she pulled off the mask. "Whatever."

"Hey what dose this button do?" she pressed a button on the utility belt. It shot out 3 capsules. "Capsules?" she walked up to them. "How come mine doesn't shoot them out?"

"Yes they do…." She walked up to Stephanie and pressed a little red button on the side of the utility belt. It shot 2 capsules in a row. "See..."

"Oh…" she looked Cassandra in her outfit. "You know, I never saw how my outfit actually looked before when its on." she put the mask back on. "I say we go out and patrol like this!"

"No… well get caught" she said as she stretched out in the suit.

She frowned "Yeah your right…" she sighed. "Well then let's try on some other outfits!" she yelled as she ran back into the closet.

"Stephanie don't!" she yelled out.

But it was too late Stephanie came out in batman's costume. It was huge on her! It looked like three more of her fit inside it. "Look at me! I'm the grim batman." She said as she threw her hands in the air, when she did the gloves flew off her hands. She then quickly pulled up the utility belt as it was falling from her waist.

As this was happening Cassandra just stood there looking at her shaking her head in disappointment.

"Oh come on! You know it's funny!" she said as she struggled to walk forward but ended up falling on the floor face first because the boots were so big and heavy that they flopped off as she tried to walk. Her mask even flopped over her face and the cape went over her head.

Cassandra then started laughing when she saw her fall. "Now that's… funny." She said as she walked up to the fallen Stephanie. She then moved the cape from her eye's and held out her hand. "Come on…." She had a huge smile on her face and was still giggling.

"Ok now _that_ wasn't funny." Stephanie said as she got up and pulled the mask off her face. She then kicked the boots off and walked back into the closet and closed the door in back of her. "Let's see what else…" she then walked out in Robins outfit. It almost fit her! But the body part was a little too big. The gloves almost fit perfectly but the boots where just like batman's, too big! She then walked out walking around much better than she did in Batman's outfit.

"you're warring… robins?" Cassandra said as she rubbed the back of her head. "That's just…weird."

"I am Robin! The most charming man in the world!" she smiled as she threw the cape around her. "This thing is more comfortable than my costume! And it way lighter!" she then ran up to Cassandra who was still in her spoilers outfit. "Come on try on Nightwings!"

"Yeah…right" She said as she walked into the closet and closed the door in back of her. When she came out she was in nightwing's outfit!

The outfit would have fit her, only if she was more muscular and taller. The gloves where huge on her as well as the boots. She would pass for Nightwing if Cassandra wasn't a girl.

Stephanie stood in shock with her jaw practically on the ground and her eye's bulging out of her head. Cassandra then did a front flip toward Steph the dived the rest of the way over to her.

"So?" she said as she stood up with her arms out. "How…Do I look?"

"I-I uh…." She shook her head to clear her thoughts then opened her mouth to talk but then quickly shut it not knowing what to say.

"Oh my…Stephanie brown… is actually… speechless?" she teased Steph who was still trying to find something to say.

She then turned red and said "I thought you weren't going to dress in his outfit!" she said as she walked up in front of her face.

"Yeah…. Well I didn't want…. You to have…. All the fun." She smiled and walked back into the closet closing the door behind her.

Stephanie sat down, still in the robin costume and looked up at the clock. "Oh, its 10:23…" she looked away then quickly did a retake "10:23? OH SHOOT!" she jumped up from the couch and ran up to the costume closet. "CASSANDRA! CASSANDRA!" she yelled pounding on the door. "HURRY UP! BARBRA AND DICK ARE GOING TO BE BACK SOON!" right when she said that Cassandra stepped out in her regular cloths.

"Hurry up… and change."

Steph nodded as she quickly leaped in and closed the door. With in a minute she had her regular clothing on. She then rushed out and closed the door behind her. The two sighed in relief that they got dressed before the two got back. They then suddenly heard the door open and the two girls quickly plopped them selves on the couch and picked up a couple of books then quickly started reading. Right then Barbara and Dick came threw the doors, they where both dressed up. Dick was in a Tuxedo and Barbara was in a maroon evening gown. Then right behind them was Bruce and Tim. Bruce was also in a Tuxedo and Tim was in casual clothing, an orange Tommy t-shirt with some gap baggy pants and black vanes.

"Oh, you guys are back already?" Stephanie said coolly.

"Well Dick and I left the Opera early; it was too boring for either of us to stand." Barbara said as she wheeled herself in.

"Yeah, but luckily we where able to catch the last flick of ATTACK OF THE SPONGES!" Dick said with enthusiasm

"Well it sounds better than my evening." Tim started. "I had to sit threw a 2 hour lecture from out principle of how we should be grate full where in a school like that one." He stretched his arms in back of his hands. "I think I fell asleep 3 times."

"Well my evening went well." Bruce said as he took off his coat from his Tux and laid it on the couch. "I was able to make a deal with the Yammo Company." He made a slight grin. "So what have you girls been up to tonight?"

The two girls looked at each other then looked at the four people standing before them.

"Um… Playing Paper ball" Stephanie said

"Err…Reading." Cassandra said as the same time

"Uh huh… well its time to go and parole." Barbara said

"Yeah, im up for a good patrol." Tim said as he walked up to the closet

The two girls looked at each other again with a smile on each face. They sunk into the couch and let out a relived sigh.

"aren't you guys coming?" Dick said as he stood up behind the couch

"Uh… yeah." Steph said as she got up

"Coming." Cassandra said at the same time


End file.
